


day 19: rivalries and other madeup nonsense

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [19]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, and with no regard for however shane and ryan are actually sorted, i give you a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: in which ryan and shane are quidditch rivals and still best friends, though some sources of contention could be found.





	day 19: rivalries and other madeup nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day nineteen of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> day nineteen is spellbound (just a magic au)! hope you enjoy!

Ryan isn’t, like, dangerous competitive. Dangerous competitive is for people who have never chilled in their whole life, who have never taken a nap or seen the ocean or made eye contact with someone who was different from them. There are people who are so competitive they’re willing to do anything to win, and he isn’t that guy. He’s not the guy who’s going to poison someone’s pumpkin juice or set their robes alight or charm their broomstick; he wouldn’t do anything of those things, but Shane Madej is on his very last nerve. He’s a patient young man, if he does say so himself, he’s a good person with a good heart and a good head on his shoulders, and Shane is his best friend, even if they are in different houses and on very competitive opposite Quidditch teams. 

Everyone thinks that Gryffindor and Slytherin are the biggest rivalry, but these people have never seen a Ravenclaw completely annihilate a Gryffindor’s entire intelligence and academic standing. Gryffindors play hard but Ravenclaws play smart, and with Shane fucking Madej as their keeper and Captain, they’re looking good to win the cup this year, and Ryan hates that. Well. He hates that as the Captain and one of the chasers for Gryffindor, but as Shane’s best friend, he’s pretty fucking proud. Shane works so hard for this shit, even when he’s pretending he doesn’t care; he doesn’t want to go pro, like Ryan sometimes does depending on his mood and the day, but Shane cares enough. 

“You ready for the game today, little guy?” Shane asks, crashing down next to Ryan as per usual, even if they have a game against each other today. There’s a softness in Ryan’s chest as soon as Shane speaks, as soon as Shane appears in the corner of his vision, and that’s why Ryan hates the Gryff/Claw games so much - Shane gets under his skin like no one else can. They’ve been attached at the hip for literal years, it’s no surprise that Shane knows more of him than anyone else, but it’s just… he doesn’t get under Shane’s skin like that. He doesn’t think anyone does. He wishes he could be that person, the one to crack the uncrackable, the guy to weed Shane Madej out of his proverbial soil of comfort. Is that how plants work? He should pay attention in Herbology. 

“Probably more ready than you, big guy,” Ryan says in return, all of those tangled thoughts happening from one beat to the next. His head always gets like this around Shane, complicated and messy and full of fanciful thoughts that he rightfully  _ should  _ vanish immediately, but he never does. He isn’t immediately sure that he can, knowing how long they’ve been there are how persistent. 

“My throat! He came for my throat! This is Gryffindor tampering!” Shane says dramatically, holding his throat and leaning all over Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan laughs and shoves the other boy off, lingering a little in Shane’s space before relegating himself back to his own side of their little bubble. 

_ “Tampering,” _ Ryan repeats, laughing still, and goes back to his eggs and potatoes and sausage and fruits and things. While he loads on a balanced meal for breakfast, Shane carbo-loads, pulling breads, potatoes, porridge and some other things that Ryan can’t be bothered to identify to his person. Their silence after that is companionable despite their competition today, shoulders and elbows bumping occasionally in a way that always leads to a war, quiet laughter spilling from their collective space. Now that they’re the Captains of their teams, they don’t get as much shit for sitting together on game days as they used to; Ryan’s own Captain used to try to force them apart, dragging Ryan back to the Gryffindor table, but Shane would just follow anyway. Can’t get one of them without the other, really. Ryan has always tried not to read too much into that. 

“Ry, you might wanna actually eat what’s on the rest of your plate,” Shane shakes him from his lack of focus with a gentle voice, one that seems to get gentler rather than harder as they get older. Ryan always thought that people were worse when they grew up, but Shane only seems to get better. He tries not to read too much into that either. 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan replies, knocking their shoulders and wolfing down almost an entire portion of eggs that he’d been ignoring. Shane bumps him back but it’s still soft, still gentle. He finishes eating rather quickly after that, single minded focus on eating rather than puzzling out his thing-not-thing with Shane, which is probably going to confuse him for the rest of their natural lives. 

“We better go rally the troops. Can I borrow you for a second, though? In the hall, maybe?” Shane asks, smooth and soft, but still the Shane shade of awkward that makes Ryan feel kinda safe inside, like Shane is just as scared as he is. Ryan grins and nods, standing and waiting for Shane to stand beside him; it only takes Shane a moment to get up with the uptake, though it’s almost like Ryan is the one who asked to go to the hallway in the first place. Shane links their arms and tries to make him skip out of the Great Hall, which is so totally not happening; that is, until it very much is and Ryan is laughing as they spill out into the front hall, leaning on Shane. They’re both laughing and leaning against the pair of walls in an alcove when Shane finally seems to be able to talk, and even then he doesn’t. 

“What’s up, dude?” Ryan asks, raising an eyebrow as he looks up at his best friend. They’re standing so close. 

“Just wanted to tell you good luck,” Shane says, and then he’s leaning down and then Ryan is being kissed, all at once. Ryan can admit that he makes a noise between surprise and pleasure, leaning up into the pressure and putting his hands on Shane’s hips. Shane’s hands are cupping Ryan’s face, and they’re full of Quidditch calluses and writing calluses and old scars, but they feel nice anyway. Ryan doesn’t whine when Shane breaks them apart and steps away, but it’s a close thing. “Good luck, Ry!” Shane calls over his shoulder as he heads toward the pitch, leaving Ryan in the alcove. Ryan huffs a laugh through his nose and steps out into the empty corridor, fondness breaking apart his annoyance. 

“You’re not that fucking smooth, Madej! You better be better than that on a date!” Ryan yells after him, and he hears Shane’s laugh echo off of the chambers of the door as he walks out. And now, Quidditch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
